War of the Light I Update
January 22nd, 2014 The War of the Light has begun! Strange colored mists are affecting civilians in Metropolis, and the Lantern Corps have been drawn to the city to investigate. Mogo and Ranx have appeared in the skies over Metropolis, already at war, and the fighting is pouring out into the streets in Downtown Metropolis Battlezone. The Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps have been joined by the Blue Lantern Corps and Red Lantern Corps, and Heroes and Villains alike have been swept up in the conflict. New Bounties and Side Missions are available to players in their respective Command Centers. New Shared Area - Command Centers! Travel off-world to Mogo’s Command Center (Hero) or Ranx’s Command Center (Villain) to accept new weekly Side Missions and a new Bounty/Wanted Mission. Players can travel to their Command Center by using the teleporter located in their HQ. Combat Rating: 84 New 4 Player ' 'Operations Players receive two new Tier 5 Operations! Mist Recovery *Hal Jordan or Sinestro are recruiting players for assistance investigating areas around Metropolis that are flooded with colored mists. The mists are mysteriously affecting citizens and scientists in the area, and members of the Corps are already engaged in an all out war. It will be up to you to make sense of this chaos. Strike Team *Heroes must aid Hal Jordan in assaulting Ranx, and Villains must aid Sinestro in assaulting Mogo. The fighting is expected to be intense, and both warn recruits to be ready for anything. Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operations under Tier 5 of the 4 Player Tab Combat Rating: 84 New 8 Player Operation Players receive a new Tier 5 Operation! Assault and Battery *Heroes and Villains must confer with their leaders about battle plans and a path to victory in the War of the Light. Each side thinks they have gained the upper hand, but the ultimate success or failure of your faction will be up to you. Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 5 of the 8 Player Tab Combat Rating: 85 New Legends! Atrocitus and Saint Walker make their debut in Legends PvP. These new Legends can be purchased in-game with Marks of Legend at the Legends Terminals in your HQ. New Power Type: Rage! Inspired by the Red Lantern Corps, wield the power of Rage! Create a new character and choose Rage as your Power or choose Atrocitus or Guy Gardner as your Inspiration. Players can also purchase a Respec Token: Power Type in the Marketplace to change an existing character to Rage. Rage Powers have two trees: Anger and Punishment. It is based on Red Lantern Rage and will grant the player the Tank role at level 10. New PvE Gear! New PvE Gear includes Scion of Ion set, inspired by Hal Jordan (Hero), Disciple of Parallax set, inspired by Sinestro (Villain), and Vestments of Rage (Hero and Villain), inspired by Atrocitus. Also now with greater availability is the rare style: Avatar Infiltrator (Hero and Villain), originally only found in Fortress of Solitude. New Base Items! Collect new base items by participating in War of the Light Part I content. New Collections & Feats! Earn new Collections and Feats by completing War of the Light Part I content. Collections award new styles and a base item inspired by NPCs from the War of the Light Part I content. New Character Select Background! Players can now select Downtown Metropolis Battlezone as their Character Selection Background. Bug Fixes UI HUD *League names longer than 20 characters will now be truncated down to 20 characters when displayed over players. *Fixed an issue in which the defend objective health bars display oddly positioned. Armory *Updated Armory and Generator icons. *The menu select button is enabled as soon as the UI is opened, so the user doesn't have to click the first item. *Change Icon no longer changes to "default" text. League Management *The League management UI will once again work correctly for leagues with more than 1000 members. Missions *Mannheim's Chinese Theatre: Zatanna will now be more available for conversation at the end of the instance. Powers Ice *Shatter Restraints and Winter Ward will now provide immunity to control effects to you and 7 teammates when used in Tank role. Earth *Unstoppable will now provide immunity to control effects to you and 7 teammates when used in Tank role. Fire *Burnout will now provide immunity to control effects to you and 7 teammates when used in Tank role. PvP Season 2 *The power cost increase for the PvP Level 90 gear has been adjusted to have a smaller effect. *Marks of Valor have had their cap increased to 1500. Feats *The Feats for winning x number of Lair Battles have been updated so that the count increases when you win a round in a Lair Battle as opposed to winning the entire Lair Battle. Category:Game Update Category:War of the Light Part I Category:Episode